Mute: Mental Girl Comes to Camp
by Darkus Rose Gurl
Summary: Hunter Black was always the outcast, so when she burned down her house killing her family while doing so to get back at them, nobody was there to explain that she's a mental. After the incident she is sent to Camp Green Lake, and once again being the outcast for being a mental mute. Can she keep her secret of being a girl hidden or will it come out sooner than expected?


**This is my first Holes fanfic so go easy on meh. I just could not get this out of my mind after I had some stupid dream that I got sent into the movie after watching it for the millionth time. **

**Just telling you now this story is in present day, so that means music and technology is the same as we have this day. So do not get a confused when there is Carrie Underwood's present day music, One Direction, or even Evanescence in this story.**

* * *

**Full summary here:**

**Hunter Black was always the outcast, so when she burned down her house killing her family while doing so to get back at them, nobody was there to explain that she's a mental. After the incident she is sent to Camp Green Lake, and once again being the outcast for being a mental mute. Can she keep her secret of being a girl hidden or will it come out sooner than expected? Can her new 'FRIENDS' help her find her voice again, or will they completely ignore her because of her disabilities and hard past? ****Being pushed out and beaten for being different is not that easy. All the boys at Camp Green Lake should know this.**

**"All I want is to be hear, ya'know? Be recognized, not by what I am, but who I am. For being the me know one else has ever seen. Not the mental that locked her voice inside of her, but the innocent girl that has been hidden out of fear. To be the real Hunter Black. A simple little young carin', horse ridin' music lovin', country girl I was before I was labeled crazy... To be me."**

* * *

Never have I been this annoyed in all my life. The screams made my annoyance just bottle up, until it finally got to filled and spilt everywhere.

"We can't just let her go there! They'll do who knows what to 'e! She is our daughter and we have to fight this together!"

"No! We need to face the facts that we can't help her! At least not the help she needs! All we ever do is lock her up in her room and that makes it worse!"

"I am trying to get back my sweet young girl who is carefr-"

Slap!

My mothers rant was cut off by my small little hand meeting her face. "Stop it!" I scream at my parents in _my mind_ who are, once again, fighting over sending me to a mental institution or not. Tears were free falling down my face. My mother held her hand to her reddening cheek. I stare at them with my tear filled eyes. My fathers angry expression just hardens when he realizes that I had, indeed, just slapped my mother.

"How dare you," he growls out at me. Grabbing me by the hood of my fire colored hoodie he lifts me to face him. Our noises now touching, he throws me into the wall. My head hits first making my vision go insane, my mind doing the same. Dark chuckles escape my throat and somehow as I stand. By this time my older brother is down stairs, holding our mother back, while sending glares at me. He has always hated me for being different and taking all the attention from our parents away form him. He had been the one to spread the word that I had been diagnosed with some mental issue that makes everything backwards to me. At this moment everything that I am doing and am going to do seems perfectly normal to me. That grabbing a knife from the counter in the kitchen was okay. Then that stabbing it into my fathers legs and arms was something that people do daily. Then that tying my now dying father, my mother and my brother to the kitchen stools was a game that little kids play at home when have family time.

My mother begged me to stop, my father was yelling at me with his left over strength that this was not funny, and my brother was apologizing for everything he has ever done. There cries were unnoticed by me though. I was determined to end my suffering from them. All the pain that they ever have had me live through was just making me want to finish this faster.

My mother is the only one I will regret doing this to. She would always stick up for me when I was being bullied. She was there to heal my wounds when I cut myself from depression. But mostly, because she was the only one who saw me as a regular 17 year old country girl.

After they all had gags on their mouths to keep them from screaming I walked into the garage. Knowing exactly where what I was looking for was I quickly grabbed it because I could hear the sirens getting closer. Someone must of called the cops after hearing all the screams. Running back into the kitchen I turn on the gas stove. Not smart to have one of these, now is it? Once the flame was as big as it could get I started to poor the gas, that was in the container, that I had taken from the garage, all over my family. Once they were covered and I was sure they would not survive this, I dumped the rest in a line leading to them, then on the stove. As soon ad the gas it that flame there was a giant explosion, making me fall back, hitting my head once again.

The police were right outside, I knew that much. There was soon men, fire men, running into the kitchen to look for survivors. My family was dead on impact, not being able to hide from the flames. Three ran over to me huddled on the floor in a ball, my hair on fire and turning to ash, my face scared and burnt, and finally I was just unrecognizable.

_Just like Jeff,_ I had thought.

One lifted me up off the ground. I did not fight, did not yell, I just laid limp in his arms.

I was taken to the hospital where I was questioned once I woke up. The police had asked me what happened, but every time they asked something I just stared at them blankly. Not once had I showed any emotion since the _accident_. At least that is what they thought. The container that help the gas had been turned to dust so they could not prove that I had done it. The ropes and gags were not on my families' bodies when they were found.

**It was like God was, for once, on my side. **

Months have passed and investigators still have not figured it out. My grandparents had taken me in after hearing of the death of the daughter, son-in-law, and grandson. My mental state has only gotten worse since I had hit my head twice and of all the questions being asked. I still have not answered any of their questions since I can not speak. When I had found out that I was indeed a mental at the age of 8, I had locked my voice inside me. No sounds, except for coughs, laughs, and other noises like that, has come from my body.

I was finally 18 years old, it was August 18th 2012, my birthday, when they found the clues that ruined everything. My hand print, or something, was on a piece of cloth that was on my brothers clothes. And the knife that I had stabbed my father with. My 18th birthday was the day I was found as a murder. A mental killing girl, who is a mute and will deceive you. Sounds like a mixture of Sally and Jeff the Killer to me.

Those Creepypasta guys are my idols!

Anyway, I was taken to a mental institution, just like my father wanted. I would never stop fighting them till they finally had enough. They sent me to court where I was told I looked like and acted like, a guy. Once it was over they seceded to send me to some all guys camp called Camp Green Lake. Yeah, that is totally going to last long. Note the sarcasm! I can just see it now, _the mental killer chick gets sent to all boys detention center to build character! _

Right now I am in some smelly old bus. Sometimes I am glad that I do not get dehydrated easily. Once I got punished by my dad so he locked me in my room for two weeks. No food nor water and by the end of the last day when he let me out I was as energetic as the day I had gotten put in there. My doctor had said it has to do with my medication, you know, a side effect.

So now here I am, in an all boys detention camp, faking to be a guy, about to start digging holes as punishment, a mental killer, a 18 year old girl from Tennessee, in Texas.

_**This is going to be the best three years of my life!**_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to Mute! There are a whole lot of stories about girls getting sent to Camp Green Lake, but I do not remember seeing any about a mental mute killer, so here you go!**

**By the way, I love this movie and if you like Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians go check out my other Fan Fictions!**

**Darkus Rose Gurl signing off for now! :)(; **

**Bii!**


End file.
